Problem: First consider the expression for: The sum of $-7$ and the product of $-3$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $-6$ plus the quantity of $-3$ times that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-3$ and $x$ $-3 \times x = \color{orange}{-3x}$ What is the sum of $-7$ and $-3x$ $-3x$ $ - 7$ What is the quantity of $-3$ times that expression $-3 \times (-3x - 7) = \color{orange}{-3(-3x-7)}$ What is $-6$ plus $\color{orange}{-3(-3x-7)}$ $-3(-3x-7)$ $ - 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-3(-3x-7)-6$.